The thin line between Love and Hate
by kingofthenerdz
Summary: Reyna had never even considered a situation like this... Every time she looked over at his seat in the dinner hall and expected to see him, the knowing smile on his face when he caught her eyes, all she wanted to do was cry.


**Decided to actually upload this up here since it's been a while since I actually updated my FF account! Anyway, this is a short little fic about Jason and Reyna's relationship, and what I think happened with them. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! :)**

They hated each other.

Not just hate, but it was a burning passionate _loathing_ for one another.

None of the other campers really understood why they hated each other, but the arguments and fist fights the two got into was enough to make sure that they did not question the reason behind this hate.

Truthfully, the pair did not understand themselves why they could not stand the sight of one another, and why they felt the need to tear each other's heads off whenever they spoke.

They had been left alone one night. It was way past curfew and they were the last two in the arena. Neither would give up until the other was on the floor. This was usually her, but she didn't mind. Fighting him helped make her a stronger and more formidable opponent, and with every session they spent together she could feel herself becoming more of a challenge for him. And she loved it.

Somehow, they had ended up on the floor, him on top of her as it usually was, his sword pressed to her neck. She smirked.

"You win again Grace." He laughed.

"What is the score now Vergara? Me- 365, You-0?" He laughed and she scowled.

"Again." She quickly pushed him off of her and stood up. He stood up and faced her.

"You won't beat me." She ignored him and took her stance. He shrugged and picked up his sword, ready to begin again. She took a step forwards and tripped, sending them both flying. His back hit the floor and her head hit his toned chest.

"Ow" He moaned, sitting up slightly before looking at her with concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm, ow. Fine" She held her head where it had landed. She was inches from his lips and she cursed Cupid silently when she felt the overwhelming urge to kiss him, an urge that he felt too, as he closed the gap between them and softly brushed his lips against hers. It was like fireworks were running under her skin as she pulled him closer, her hands finding their way into his tousled blonde hair. He pulled back breathing heavily.

"Um, wow." He panted. She realised that she was also breathing heavily, staring into his electric blue eyes.

"Yeah. I know." She whispered and he pulled her back in for another kiss, as she pushed him down, straddling his waist.

From then on it was all about stolen moments together. Pretending to the other campers they still hated each other was a better thing to do they decided, than having the pressures of everybody else knowing about their relationship.

It was the little things: like when he would pull her behind his cabin and attack her lips with such passion she would forget that she was supposed to be going to the arena and instead found herself kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him until they would emerge, breathless and late for whatever activity they were supposed to be at. Or when she found herself pulling him behind the stables, unzipping his flies with a large smirk on her face as he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning in pleasure. Then of course, there was the time when they were late to dinner one night after one of their meetings and they had to pretend that they had been arguing.

And now he was gone.

Reyna had never even considered a situation like this, but she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't even grieve him without everyone realising what had really happened between them. His friends grieved. His friends went to find him. Each time, coming back fruitless. But she couldn't show them how hopeful she was each time she heard of their return and how disappointed she would be when they had no new information. She couldn't show people that not knowing where he was was killing her on the inside. Every time somebody mentioned his name, it felt like an icy cold knife was stabbing her in her heart. Every time she looked over at his seat in the dinner hall and expected to see him, the knowing smile on his face when he caught her eyes, all she wanted to do was cry.

She found that she was crying, the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks as she looked at his cabin. All she wanted was to be in his arms again as it finally dawned on her that in fact, she didn't hate him like she had thought she did when she met him. She was in love with him. And she had never gotten the chance to tell him before he disappeared, and she might never get the chance to.

There is a thin line between love and hate after all.


End file.
